New Place New Time: Heart of Worlds
by Star Holder Commander
Summary: I am sorry to report that i lost all of the data for my next chapter. I am extreamly sorry. My computer's hard drive got wiped and cannot be recovered so . . .
1. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

1 to 4, 4 to 1, a mega quest has begun.

When four worlds are one and the cards found,

Then the evil one shall be put down.

When the cards are joined on sacred ground,

So lost memories can be found,

Then finally my job will be done,

And I can rest in peace once more.


	2. The Beginning: Worlds' Travels

New Place, New Time: Heart of Worlds

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had a hard time getting this edited.

Time: Later at 10:00, Sunday

They were in the Pokemon Center at Pewter City recuperating. They had been attacked several times during the journey. Plus, riding in a swaying Fortress Whale would make anyone sick.

"Hey, are all of you ok?" Megastarmon asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, but I'm more concerned about Kari and Gatomon," Ash replied. "Where is Atem?"

"He's talking with Brock about a prophecy that Atem uncovered when we went through the portal," Matt replied after sitting up on the bench next to Gabumon and Pete.

"What is this prophecy you are talking about?" Tai asked.

Location: Pewter City Gym, Pokemon World

Time: 10:10, Sunday

"So, you found this prophecy when you were going through a portal to this world?" Brock asked.

"Yes, I did," Atem replied. "I found it just before I blacked out."

"So what does it say?" Brock asked.

Suddenly a Mysterious Voice recited the words:

"1 to 4, 4 to 1, a mega quest has begun.

When four worlds are one and the cards found,

Then the evil one shall be put down.

When the cards are joined on sacred ground,

So lost memories can be found,

Then finally my job will be done,

And I can rest in peace once more."

"Who's there? Who are you?" Atem asked.

"You should know who I am. I spoke to you in chapter 5 of New Time, New Place," the Mysterious Voice replied.

There was a flash of white light which was seen all over, even at the Pokemon center. All of the members of the team other than Atem and Brock ran over to the gym and stopped inside. Megastarmon kneeled down immediately.

"Commander," Megastarmon said, "welcome back to the worlds."

"I am glad to be back," Star Holder Commander said. "Rise my friend; we have a lot of work to do."

What everyone saw was a teenage kid, with one green eye and one red eye. He had dark black hair, as dark as night with no stars, and to everyone's surprise, the eye was shining on this kid's forehead. He was wearing white shoes and white pants. He was also wearing a white uniform with the crest of determination on one shoulder and the American Flag on the other. The uniform also had three bars, one red, one blue, and one silver, along with two stars, one gold and one green on the front. The Commander had a duel disk on his left wrist and a deck carrier on his belt. He also had a Digivice shaped like a star and three poke balls on the same belt.

"You, my friends, have earned the right to know my real name," The Commander said. "My name is Tommy and I am the Commander."

"What?" everyone asked at once, looking at each other.

"I know, I thought that would be your reaction," Tommy said.

Tommy suddenly spun around. He gasped in amazement as the light which he had sensed appeared and left a digiegg in its place. The egg started to shine very brightly, brightly enough to make everyone put a hand over their eyes. When the light died down they saw a figure lying on the ground. It was Wizardmon.

"I am finally alive again, I can't believe it," Wizardmon said as he got up.

Everyone was amused to see Gatomon and Kari run over to Wizardmon and hug him tightly enough to make him almost die again.

"Please . . . Let . . . Me . . . Go," Wizardmon gasped.

"Sorry," Gatomon and Kari said together as they released Wizardmon. "It has just been so long since we saw you in the flesh," Kari added.

Everyone was startled once again as Ash yelled, "Wait a minute, I know you! You spoke to me and the digidestined just before I was sent to the dark world!"

"Yes, I did," Wizardmon said. "I warned you about this event that has happened."

"Yes, you did," Ash replied.

"So now it is time for you to find the cards which you lost so long ago," Wizardmon said. "The first card is on one of the islands in the Orange Island cluster. Good luck. I will meet you in the Digital World with the next clue after you find this world's Heart Card," and Wizardmon disappeared.

"So we have to travel to the Orange Islands, do we?" Pete asked.

"Yes, you do. Like Wizardmon, however, I will not be with you," Tommy replied. "I, too, will meet you in the Digital World. Megastarmon, however, will be with you to help. Good Luck."

And with that, Tommy, AKA Star Holder Commander, yelled, "Digiport open!" and disappeared.

What will happen as Ash and Friends search for the Heart Cards and will they ever see Tommy or Wizardmon ever again? Find out in the next chapter of Heart of Worlds.

Ash: WOW  
Matt: WOW  
Pete: WOW

Yugi/Atem: WOW


	3. Pokemon World: Card Blue

New Place, New Time: Heart of Worlds

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had a hard time getting this edited.

Location: Pewter City Gym

Time: 10:30, Sunday

Everyone was at a loss at what to do.

"How are we going to get to the Orange Islands now?" Kari asked.

Ash suddenly had a recollection of something that he had used about 5 years ago.

"We can use the Sacred Poke Seal!" Ash yelled. "Of course, only four people can use it at a time, and, since that does not include creatures, Megastarmon and the Digimon can come along. However, I think that only Megastarmon, Pete, Kari, Gatomon, Yugi/Atem, Jumper, and I should go. Tai, Matt, T.K., Agumon, Gabumon, and Patomon should go back to the Digital World and wait for us there."

"I understand," Tai said. "Megastarmon, will you open the gate?"

"I will, and good luck," Megastarmon said as he pulled the Millennium Staff off his belt and opened the portal to the Digital World.

The other digidestined disappeared and the gate then closed up.

"Before you go, I have something I want to show all of you," Brock said. "I was digging a little in a back room of this gym when I came upon an alter which had a curious egg on it. At the time I could not lift it so I let it drift to the back of my mind. Now I believe it is time for this egg's true purpose to be reviled. Come with me."

They all followed Brock into a back room and there they saw an egg with the crest of determination on it. When Ash came close to the egg both Jumper and the Digiegg of Determination started to glow very brightly. Ash suddenly knew what to say and said it, "Digi Armor Ener . . . gize!"

Suddenly Jumpers voice was heard to say "Pikachu armor digivolve to . . . Electromon, The Storm of Determination."

Kari and the others all looked at Electromon with surprise. They had not known that Pikachu would be able to armor digivolve.

"What are you all staring at?" Electromon said indignantly. "As Pikachu I used the digiegg of determination to digivole into Electromon so stop staring already!"

"Wow" was all Ash could say as he looked at Pikachu's new form. He was shaped like a human but had wings like Angemon. He also had a sword strapped to his back, very much like a ninja, and to top it all off his entire body was yellow, a yellow as bright as a lightning bolt.

"So let's go then." Ash said when he found his voice.

Location: Sacred Poke Seal site in Pewter City

Time: 10:37, Sunday

"So what is this thing and what is its history?" Kari asked.

"It was used in ancient times to teleport warriors to battle and later on as a site of massive duels between the good Pokemon Warriors and the bad Pokemon Warriors." Ash replied. "Now these platforms of magic are used to teleport people all over the Pokemon World."

There was a flash of light as Atem switched out with Yugi.

"So, now these platforms are at rest?" Yugi asked.

"No," Ash replied. "There are still Sacred Poke Seals all over the Pokemon world. We will be using this one to take us to the Orange Island cluster. Everybody in to the circle please."

When everybody was in the circle Ash chanted a set of locations that would guide them to the Orange Islands.

"Please do not leave the circle once I have started to chant this," Ash said. "Orange Islands, Antveil Stadium, Lavaridge Town, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Pokemon Tower, Pewter City!", and with that the circle lit up and they all disappeared.

Location: Shrine of the Legendary Birds, Shamuti Isle

Time: 10:45, Sunday

The team was now at Shamuti Isle and to their surprise Lugia was there waiting for them.

"Chosen One, I have sensed a new evil," Lugia stated.

"Yes, we know. Atem has been feeling it too," Yugi said.

"The pharaoh is here?" Lugia asked.

In answer to what Lugia had asked Yugi and Atem switched out again in a flash of gold.

"You are here!" Lugia said in an excited voice. "Master Atem, welcome to the Pokemon world!"

"Why do you call me Master?" Atem asked.

(I know the answer, may I take over?)

((Of course Yugi, go ahead and take over.))

In another flash of gold light Atem and Yugi switched out again.

"It's simple, really," Yugi told the group. "I have used a duel monster named Lugia in the past, and I have to admit it, you have impressive stats."

Yugi then pulled the Lugia card out of his pocket and placed it on his duel disk in attack mode. Lugia's stats as a duel monster then appeared in the air.

Name: Lugia

Type: Dragon

Element: Light

Stars: 5

Atk: 2000

Def: 3000

Description: Effect- When successfully summoned any way but special summons

Destroy all monsters in opponent's hand

"That is impressive!" Lugia said in awe.

"We don't have time for this," Ash said suddenly. "Lugia, I need to find this world's Heart Card. Can you help us?"

"I know where it is; the problem is going to be how to get to it," Lugia replied. "The Heart Card is on this island; however we would have to create an imbalance of power within the elements of Fire, Electricity, and Ice."

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"We should contact Melody," Ash said finally. "Lugia will you please use your song?"

"I will," Lugia said.

Lugia arched her neck and sang Lugia's Song. Meanwhile, Melody was doing some repairs to her boat when she heard Lugia's Song floating through the air. Melody immediately put away her tools and ran through the village to the Shrine of the Legendary Birds. When Melody got to the shrine, she saw Lugia had stopped singing and that a crowd was there. Pete had actually fainted when he saw Melody, and it took a couple of minutes to wake him up.

"You called for me?" Melody asked.

"Yes, we did," Ash replied.

Suddenly they all heard the words "Gatomon digivolve to. . . Angewomon!"

"Look overhead! There are some giant creatures flying towards us!" Angewomon yelled.

They all looked overhead to see Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno flying towards them.

"We heard what you guys were talking about," Moltres told the group. "We have been waiting a long time to do this."

And with that said Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno fired their strongest attacks at the shrine. When all the attacks hit the shrine, it started to glow in a gold-like color.

"Now," Zapdos said, "you, Melody, must play Lugia's Song."

Melody took the flute from Slowking and started to play Lugia's Song. As the song was played, the columns started to light up as they had during the first time Ash was the Chosen One. In the middle of the shrine there was a flash of light and the blue Pokemon Heart Card appeared.

"Ash, take the card before Melody ends her song!" Articuno commanded.

Ash went up the steps of the shrine and held his hand up towards the card. The card blinked twice and floated to its owner.

"YES! YES! We have gained the Pokemon Heart Card!" Ash yelled as he held the card up high and jumped into the air. "Now on to the Digital World!"

Wow, that was a long chapter. What will the gang encounter next as they travel to the Digital World? Read on to find out.

Pete: Why did you have me faint when I saw Melody?

Tommy: Because, you saw her beauty and well, you just went out cold.


	4. Digimon World: Card Red

New Place, New Time: Heart of Worlds

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh, and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had a hard time getting this edited.

Star Holder Commander: So one Heart Card has been found.

Pete: And a new Player is added to the team, right?

Atem/Yugi: Of course. A team has to be 5 members and a leader. It is traditional.

Star Holder Commander: Let's Get This Party Started!

Location: Davis's House, Earth

Time: 10:55, Sunday

"You need to go out, Cyndaquil?" June asked her little blue Fire Type friend.

_Yes, I do,_ Cyndaquil said. _I need to go to the park. I just got a message from an entity from the nexus. She said her name is Emily. She told me 'You will know it when you see it. Take June with you.' And that was it.  
_"Well, let's get going then," June said after writing a note to her parents saying she was going out to the park.

And so they went out the door and practically ran to the park as Cyndaquil's feelings about where that item was got stronger and stronger. Poor June was almost out of breath. She had not run this fast since her boyfriend had died and she had run to his side in his final moments. It had been Ash who had given June that Cyndaquil as a gift to help June get over her boyfriend's death. Now, as they reached a certain spot, Cyndaquil stopped dead in her tracks, and June stumbled a little before regaining her balance again as she stopped, as well.

_It's here, _Cyndaquil said. _However, it is also underground. I don't know how we will get to it._

"I know how we can get to it," June said. "Let me make a call on my cell phone, and I will see if I can't get Cody and Armadillomon to help."

She was able to do better then that. Cody and Armadillomon were at the Armadillomon convention in town when they got the call. Cody's Armadillomon got everyone's attention by armor digivolving into Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge, and Cody told all the other Digidestined that were at the convention about the small problem June and Cyndaquil were having. Immediately five Armadillomon and their partners stepped up and volunteered to go with Cody and Digmon to help. Cody accepted the offer and then commandeered a truck that was at the hotel where the convention was taking place. Then the six teams were off. Thank the Stars that one of the members who stepped up was 21 and had a driver's license! When Cody, Digmon, and the five other teams got to where June and Cyndaquil was they all piled out of the truck they had driven in.

"Hey Cody, Digmon, nice to see you again," June said. "Who are all those people and Digimon behind you?"

"They are the team we put together for this job," Digmon replied. Turning to all the people behind them, Digmon said, "Go and dig where Cyndaquil tells you."

In response to what Digmon had said, Cyndaquil burned an X on the ground and said, _dig ten feet down at this point._

After the command was heard, Digmon and the Armadillomon, along with Cody and all the Armadillomon's partners, got to work digging the first part of the hole. The hole was ten feet deep and about three feet in diameter. That job took about fifteen minutes, and because the Armadillomon needed a rest, Digmon told them and their partners to go back to the convention in the truck. Cody would be staying with Digmon, of course. Then Cyndaquil marked the next direction with another burst of flame and told Digmon to dig until he found a gate made of iron. Digmon did, and what they all saw behind the gate astonished Cody, June, and Digmon.

"That's a gate to the Digital World!" Cody exclaimed.

_Yes it is, _Cyndaquil replied. _Only June and I can go through it, however. At least that is what my message from Emily said._

"All right," Digmon said. "We will let Davis know where you and Cyndaquil went."

And with that, June and Cyndaquil went through the Iron Gate and into the Digital World.

Meanwhile . . .

Location: A forest in the Digital World

Time: 11:19, Sunday

"Back away! A tentacle from that tree is coming at you!" Atem yelled to Pete.

"I can't back up, my back is against another tree," Pete replied calmly.

A set of trees like the type that had attacked Yugi/Yami in the Capsule Monsters board game had appeared and attacked our heroes. Because the team was in the forest, these Duel Monsters had received a field power boost and they were mad.

"How are we going to win against these things?" Ash asked as Electromon got thrown for the 15th time.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice yell out, "Cyndaquil, FLAME THROWER, NOW!" A burst of flame came from behind the tree creatures and hit them hard, burning them to a crisp. Suddenly everyone heard the song "Your Move" from Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie playing throughout the woods, and as the fire burned out, they saw who had saved them. It was June and Cyndaquil.

June shook her head and said fiercely, "No One Will Ever Hurt My Friends!"

Everyone was shocked. Then a voice rang out clearly.

"I am glad June got here in time to save you from those trees," Tommy said. "Though I must say, you summoned me right in the middle of Martial Arts practice as you can see from the clothes I am wearing."

Tommy was wearing a Gi, the uniform for those practicing the martial arts. He also had a black belt around the waist.

"Megastarmon, your orders are to return to Primary Village and to wait for me there. Your job in this quest, as it stands just now, is done."

Megastarmon bowed, and, after handing the millennium Staff to Atem, disappeared.

"Now for your next clue, The Spiral Will Show The Way," Wizardmon said. "Good luck.

And with that Tommy and Wizardmon disappeared again.

"Could we have gotten an even more cryptic clue?" June asked skeptically. "I mean, do any of us besides Kari know anything about this world?"

There were headshakes all around as everyone pondered June's question.

_Well I do, _Cyndaquil said. _You see, I wasn't in the Pokemon World to begin with; neither was Jumper. We were in the Digital World first. That is why Jumper is able to armor digivolve. I will also be able to armor digivole; that is, when June finds the Digivice, Crest, and Egg of healing._

Everyone was astonished by this revelation. Of course Tommy had known all along, and at that point he appeared out of thin air once again.

"Yes, I wondered when you two would reveal that little bit of information," Tommy said with a smile. "Cyndaquil will also gain human speech, just like Jumper did, when she completes her Digital Evolution. Now I am here to tell you. . . WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU ASH!"

Another one of the tree creatures had come up behind them and before anyone could do anything, the creature snaked out a tentacle straight at Ash. Ash only had time to turn around to face the creature as the tentacle hit him, making him fly straight at the trees, hitting a tree with his back, hard. The pain was too much for Ash and he fainted. While Cyndaquil took the order from Kari to flame broil the creature, June went to Ash and checked his vital signs.

"Ash will be alright," June announced. "He just needs some rest."

Everyone was amazed when a bright white light filled the area and they were all teleported to the top of Spiral Mountain. When they all could see again, two things happened. The Digivice, Crest, and Egg of Healing came down to June, and the Red Card appeared, flashed twice, and floated to Kari.

"YES!" Kari yelled. "Now, where do we go next?"

"We shall see," Tommy said with a sigh. "I am not sure where we are going next. Don't worry, I will let you know soon."

Pete: So on 7/30/06 at 03:51 my sequel comes to a close even though yours still goes on.

Tommy: Yeah I know (wipes tears out of his eyes). I just hope that I faithfully follow through with what you have written.

Pete: Hey, it's not like I have died or anything. Now it is time for me to hand the Torch to you. Good Luck. (The four world hearts suddenly float up to the nexus and explode into a fire works display for all the worlds to see in celebration of the completion of Ash, Crossing World Messenger by Pete the Rock)

Duel Monster Card

Name: Pete the Rock

Type: Magic

Effect: Send four cards, of four different attributes, out of play to restart the duel at 2000 life points apiece. Both players shuffle their graveyards into their decks. The four cards that are sent out of play are not returned to the deck; they stay out of play for the rest of the duel.


	5. Earth: A Friend in Need, Part 1

New Place, New Time: Heart of Worlds

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh, and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had not only a hard time getting this edited, but I had lost interest, lost my old files, and had to figure out where I wanted to start from.

Star Holder Commander: So, two heart cards have been found and two remain: one in the world of Earth and one in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. Another note, Tommy is Thomas so if there is any problems with that I am sorry for them.

Pete: What now?

Thomas: Like I said, I am not sure.

Yugi/Atem: So, what does that mean?

Thomas: It means what the Writer and I said. (100 evil ninjas attack out of nowhere.)

June: You start typing, we'll fight them off.

Thomas: It's go time!

Location: Top of Spiral Mountain

Time: 11:40, Sunday

Everyone was amazed when a bright white light filled the area and they were all teleported to the top of Spiral Mountain. When they all could see again, two things happened. The Digivice, Crest, and Egg of Healing came down to June, and the Red Card appeared, flashed twice, and floated to Kari.

"YES!" Kari yelled. "Now, where do we go next?"

"We shall see," Tommy said with a sigh. "I am not sure where we are going next. Don't worry; I will let you know soon."

Location: Stone Sanctuary

Time: Unknown

'Where am I?' Thomas thought.

"You are in the Stone Sanctuary" A voice said from the darkness. "Do you not recognize this place where you first accepted your destiny?"

Thomas looked around and noticed each of the statues then that were around him.

"Those statues look like my team!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Yes they are of your team," the voice stated. "Each one of these statues is the embodiment of the extra abilities locked away within each of them, talents that have remained hidden for a century or more."

"How do we unlock these new talents?" Thomas asked.

"I will tell you another time, when you dream of here again," the voice said. "Now you must wake up. When you return to consciousness, tell the team that they must go to New York. An old friend of yours will be there to guide you. Good Luck!"

Location: Digital World

Time: 14:35, Sunday

Thomas woke up to find that the other members of the Heart Card Team were either standing on scout duty or playing cards.

"Looks like I win again," Atem said as he beat Pete in Duel Monsters for the 10th time.

"Yes," Pete said as he shuffled his deck again. "Would you like to play again?"

"Actually," Thomas interjected, "We have our new location."

Everyone ran over to Thomas as he stood up. Thomas noticed that Pete had changed his clothes to tight fitted jeans and a sweatshirt with the words 'Duelists are we'.

"Where do we have to go?" Hikari asked.

"To New York," Thomas replied. "I was told that an old friend of mine will be meeting us there."

"Did you figure out whom?" Hikari asked. "We have not had contact with any of our friends in a long time."

**STAR HOLDER COMMANDER: No you have not, but it is not one of them.**

"Was that the author, again?" Pete asked.

"Yes, that was my counterpart," Thomas confirmed. "He is the one writing the story right now. Anyways, now we've got to get to New York."

Suddenly a portal of some type opened up and Thomas smiled.

"That is our way to New York," Thomas said as he walked up to it. "Everyone, jump in."

And with that said, Thomas jumped in. Pete looked at everyone else and shrugged, "I guess we follow him!" Pete jumped in and the rest of the team followed.

Location: Times Square, New York, New York

Time: 15:00, Sunday

The team came out in Times Square just in time to hear someone shout in a male voice, "But how, I have a Gravity Bind and a Mask of the Accursed on the field. How can you beat that? None of your high attack powered monsters that you do have on the field can attack, and you can not sacrifice any monsters to summon another one."

"We shall see," a female voice replied.

The team ran around the corner of the square to witness a duel in progress.

The duel stats were thus: The girl had 600 life points with a Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) and a Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000), both in attack mode. No magic or trap cards were on her side of the field. Also, Pot of Greed and a DNA Transplant were the only cards in her hand. On the other side of the field the boy had 2000 life points and two Fire Sorcerers (ATK: 1000 x 2), also in attack mode. He also had a Gravity Bind trap card and a Mask of the Accursed spell card active on the field, with no cards in his hand.

Yugi had gone stiff when he had seen the match playing out. Atem was also in shock.

/"Atem, how will this girl get out of this? She is in a bad bind,"/Yugi told Atem mind to mind.

//"I am not sure,"// Atem told Yugi mind to mind. //"We will have to watch and see."//

"Now I draw for my turn," the girl said, bringing the Monster card known as "Dark Terror Susama" to her hand. "Next I will play my "Pot of Greed" to draw two more cards. (This brought "Dark Soul Stealer" and "Heavy Storm", both magic cards, to her hand.) Next I shall play the Heavy Storm that I just drew through Pot of Greed to destroy your Mask and Gravity Bind."

A wind blew up making people grab on to trees, light posts, and each other. No one noticed however that Hikari started to cough just as the two magic/trap cards were torn out of the ground and destroyed.

"Next I will use the "Dark Soul Stealer" magic card to pull both of your monsters over to my side of the field," The girl said as she played her next card.

Two dark spirits appeared in the girl's magic/trap zone and they flew over and took the two monsters over to her side of the field. Suddenly the girl's life points went down to 300 and everyone started to mutter, asking each other why that had happened.

"Oh, I forgot," the girl said sheepishly. "My magic card takes half of my life points to be activated."

The boy was shaking when he noticed that his opponent had basically wiped his field clean.

"Now I could use all of these monsters to wipe you out," the girl mused, "but I have in my hand a monster I have wanted to try out for a long time."

The girl threw the two fire sorcerers back to their owner and placed both her dark magician and dark magician girl into the graveyard slot on her duel disk. At the same time the girl's life points went down to 1.

"You just gave up all the monsters on your side of the field and sacrificed all but 1 of your life points," the boy noted. "Why did you just do that?"

"So I could summon one of my best monsters," the girl said as she placed the only card that she had left in her hand onto one of her monster zones. "Introducing, in attack mode, Dark Terror Susama (Atk: 4000, Def: 3000 Stars: 4 Element: Fire Type: Knight Effect: This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing four spellcasters from your side of the field with at least two of them being fire types. You must also pay all but one of your life points. If you summon this monster successfully, you may remove any number of cards in your graveyard from play to decrease your opponents life points by five hundred for each one removed from play.)

On the field appeared a knight in dark blue armor. He was almost 6 feet tall and only his eyes could be seen through his visor. The eyes were a glowing purple that seemed to pierce anyone who met his eyes.

Everyone gasped as they saw the creature rear back and send four piercing beams of light at the girl's opponent.

"That would be his effect," the girl clarified. "I remove my Heavy Storm, my Pot of Greed, my Dark Magician, and my Dark Magician Girl from play to damage you by 2000 life points."

The four beams hit the boy hard in the chest and sent him back a couple of yards before dumping him on his behind. At that exact point the boys life points hit ZERO!

"What?" Thomas said in awe before he turned around and noticed that Kari was in a coughing fit and he remembered at that point that Kari had asthma. Thomas cursed himself for not realizing what that Heavy Storm could do and ran to her side.

"Kari, are you alright?" Thomas asked. "Come on stay with me!"

Thomas was in a panic and the rest of his teammates did not know how to handle this, except for maybe June, but she was in the restroom and did not know of the plight of her team member. Pete was also nowhere to be seen because he had ducked into a bar that he noticed nearby and was watching a football game on TV (Colts v. Titans).

"Here let me help," the unknown girl said as she knelt next to Thomas. As she looked up for a moment and locked on to Thomas' eyes, Thomas realized who she was.

"Jessica?" Thomas asked.

"It is me," Jessica said as she did standard procedure to help get Kari stabilized.

"You were my nurse at that hospital during my stay with two broken legs and a broken right arm," Thomas said in a calmer tone of voice. "Sorry you had to see me in such a state."

"I understand," Jessica said as she continued to work on Kari. "She is a friend of yours and she was being hurt by her condition. Along with the fact that you feel responsible for her now because her brother is not here, that made you tense up and be frightened."

"How did you know Kari had a brother, Jessica?" Yami asked?

"I do have slight psychic powers and Kari's mind is blindingly open right now," Jessica replied.

"It makes sense," Gatomon said. "Kari's crest is the crest of light."

Jessica smiled and then said, "Let's gather the rest of your team, Thomas, and we can get Kari to the hospital. She needs care and I can't give her much more treatment without the help of one of my doctor friends at the hospital where I work."

"Let us go then," Thomas said.

Location: Unknown

Time: Same timing as what was happening out in Times Square.

While the duel and the subsequent events were happening, what was happening to Kari?

(KARI'S POV)

I remember popping out into New York and into Times Square to see a duel in progress. I also remember that I started to cough when the Heavy Storm was played. As I fell to the ground I suddenly found myself floating in a void of not chaos, not darkness, and not light, but of twilight. I was in a place where I could not move but I remember seeing something amazing. Down below me I saw Heighten View Terrence again and that time that myself and my brother along with a big Graymon destroyed Parrotmon. But I saw something different than the vision we had seen before. This time I saw a young boy with silver hair lean down and place a card into my back while neither my brother nor I were looking at him doing this. I also heard the boy say, "When the time is right this card will leave and then return to you. Guard it well for it is the heart of this world. The one who is to possess it will be able to take it from you when the time comes." Then the boy looked directly at me and locked eyes with me saying, "When you awaken the time will be here. You will release this card to the one to which it belongs." I then fell out of the world of twilight and found myself in a hospital bed with the team around me looking worried.

(END KARI'S POV)

Star Holder Commander: Cliff Hangers, I love them and every once in a long while I will do one.

Boy with Silver Hair: I did right, did I not?

Star Holder Commander: You did well.

Pete: But when will we find out. . ?

Star Holder Commander: Don't worry; it will be in the first part of the next chapter.

Yami/Yugi: IT BETTER BE OR WE WILL SIC THE DARK MAGICIAN ON YOUR 'BEEP'!

Pete: by the way, what happened to the ninjas?

Yami/Yugi: We sucked them down a black hole. (Black Hole opens taking the writer with it)

Entire Cast: OOOOOOOOOOOPS


	6. Earth: A Friend In Need, Part 2

New Place, New Time: Heart of Worlds

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Sonic the Hedgehog. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh, and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had not only a hard time getting this edited, but I had lost interest, lost my old files, and had to figure out where I wanted to start from. Yes, the usual excuses.

Star Holder Commander: So, two heart cards have been found and two remain: one in the world of Earth and one in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Star Holder Commander: (A beam of light appears from the sky and lands on the ground. It disappears to show the author kneeling on the ground) I AM BACK! Now where are you my little comrades?

Yugi/Yami: (Yugi is in control) Who is calling us little?! I have been growing you know.

Star Holder Commander: Not big enough to not activate a (Beep) black hole that sent me through a million worlds before I could return. Not to mention I had to fight off Man Eating Tiranadons!

Yugi/Yami: (speechless with mouth hanging open)

Amy: (Sonic the Hedgehog) (In passing by) All right boys, close your mouth or I will make you close it. (Displays her murderous mallet)

Yugi/Yami: (Still speechless but with mouths closed)

Amy: Very good then. (Amy walks off her mallet still on her shoulder.)

Star Holder Commander: O . . . K! I better start this chapter before that girl kills me!

Amy: (From a long distance away) I HEARD THAT!

Star Holder Commander: (Gulp)

NPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNT

Location: Unknown

Time: Same timing as what was happening out in Times Square.

While the duel and the subsequent events were happening, what was happening to Kari?

(KARI'S POV)

I remember popping out into New York and into Times Square to see a duel in progress. I also remember that I started to cough when the Heavy Storm was played. As I fell to the ground I suddenly found myself floating in a void of not chaos, not darkness, and not light, but of twilight. I was in a place where I could not move but I remember seeing something amazing. Down below me I saw Heighten View Terrence again and that time that myself and my brother along with a big Graymon destroyed Parrotmon. But I saw something different than the vision we had seen before. This time I saw a young boy with silver hair lean down and place a card into my back while neither my brother nor I were looking at him doing this. I also heard the boy say, "When the time is right this card will leave and then return to you. Guard it well for it is the heart of this world. The one who is to possess it will be able to take it from you when the time comes." Then the boy looked directly at me and locked eyes with me saying, "When you awaken the time will be here. You will release this card to the one to which it belongs." I then fell out of the world of twilight and found myself in a hospital bed with the team around me looking worried.

(END KARI'S POV)

Location: Room in a hospital in New York.

Time: 16:30, Sunday

"Hey guys," Kari said with a small groan.

"Easy there," Jessica said with a small smile. "You have had a hard time of it. I have to apologize for what my Heavy Storm did to you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kari said in a stronger voice. "You were in a bad situation. You had to do what you could to win and you did just that."

"Thank you," Jessica said.

At that point the heart cards, Thomas's white, Hikari's red, and Ashton's blue, started to glow in their respective colors.

Kari realized what was going on and declared, "My vision is coming true."

The song of digivolution started to play as each of the three cards shot a beam of light right at Kari and they hit her, mixing to make green.

"DIGITAL RELEASE!"

The green light shot up ward from Kari and started to form a rectangle above her. It came together and stabilized into a green card.

"Pete, take it," Kari declared.

Pete held his hand out to take it but fell back as he felt a sting.

"It is not mine," Pete said. "I might have been the guardian for a time but now it does not want me."

"NO!" a booming voice went out. "PETE IS MY GUARDIAN BUT HE MUST BE TESTED BY A QUESTION THAT IS STANDERED AMONG THE WORLDS!"

"What is your question, Heart Card Earth?" Pete asked quietly.

"WHAT IS LIFE ON EARTH? WHAT DOES IT STAND FOR?"

Pete pondered this for a moment and finally found an answer, "When people think of Earth they think of the plants, the trees, bushes and so on. But the Earth is more than that. Earth is its people and animals, plants and weather. It is all of these things and more. Each person is important. The connections great and small are life on earth. But there is more. Life is all so the movement of earth through space. It flows in space with the other planets and with out this movement there would be no life."

"YOU HAVE SPOKEN WELL! GO, MY CARD WILL HELP YOU! I WILL GO SILENT NOW."

"Wait," Pete said quickly.

"YES?"

"Are you perhaps Gaia, the Earth Mother?" Pete asked.

"YOU SPEAK TRUE! YOU UNDERSTAND ME! THANK YOU! GOOD LUCK!" Gaia replied.

The card flashed twice and flew out to Pete. At the moment that he touched the card the light of the cards went out.

A voice in silence spoke saying, 'It is done.'

Another voice in silence answered saying, 'Not yet. There is one more. The yellow card has yet to be taken.'

The first voice answered then saying, 'We will wait and see. The split being of Yugi and Yami are the only team members left of the original five. They may yet surprise us.'

Only Gatomon heard these voices but she said nothing for at this time there is no relevance.

NPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNT

Star Holder Commander: Finally done. It might be short but I don't have mush time these days to do this. Anyways, when this story picks up it will be a Tuesday. The team deserves to have some rest but on that day a threat that was foretold will come and the battle against a foe of the past will begin. Also, a new world's characters will be introduced for a short time. To figure it out see if you can solve the following riddle.

What do you get when you have 3 kids, some gigantic robots, and any enemy that looks like the good guys?

Answer that and you will have a good idea of what I will be adding next chapter.

Yugi/Yami: (Half way in the ground because they annoyed Amy) Could we get some help over here?

The rest of the cast: (They ignore Yugi/Yami and continue to watch some clips of Ashton's adventures in the reverse world.)


	7. Megatron Attack Part One

New Place, New Time: Heart of Worlds

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog or the Transformers Cybertron. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh, and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had not only a hard time getting this edited, but I had lost interest, lost my old files, and had to figure out where I wanted to start from. Yes, the usual excuses.

Star Holder Commander: So, Three heart cards have been found and one remains: in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, the quest continues.

Place: Unknown

Time: Unknown

A voice in silence spoke saying, 'It is done.'

Another voice in silence answered saying, 'Not yet. There is one more. The yellow card has yet to be taken.'

The first voice answered then saying, 'We will wait and see. The split being of Yugi and Yami are the only team members left of the original five. They may yet surprise us.'

Only Gatomon heard these voices but she said nothing for at this time there is no relevance.

Place: New York City

Time: 09:30, Tuesday

Two days had passed by as rest days. Kari was let out of the hospital and they had resided at the home of Thomas's friend Jessica. At the moment Jessica and Thomas were working together on a complex algorithm that Thomas wanted to use to get them back to the Yu-Gi-Oh world. Yugi and Yami were mediating together in a corner. June and Pete were talking together about their individual lives. Kari was sleeping with Gatomon, also sleeping, at her side. June's Cyndiquil was talking with Jumper about what they thought their next move would be. Ash was not in the house however.

Place: Trading Card Shop somewhere in New York

Time: 09:30, Tuesday

(ASHTON'S POV)

I have always been worried about Hikari, more so since we were linked at the end of the last crisis. I will never forget how we merged with our Digimon and Pokémon to become MagnAzulongwomon. I felt her strength but I also sensed her weaknesses. It frightened me to see her on the ground after that duel that we witnessed. If I were to lose her I do not know how I would survive. But more then that, I learned my own weakness as well. I can not help think that I need to be ready for what ever will happen but I can not see so far. I only hope that we can withstand whatever comes.

(END ASHTON'S POV)

The door alarm went off signaling that a new customer or group of costumers had come in to browse. Ash ignored them until he heard one of them say, "Coby, how in the (beep) did we get here."

"No clue Lorie," the boy indentified as Coby said. "Bud, stay close to me."

"Right with you Coby," the boy known as Bud said.

"Optimus come in," Coby said into a communication device on his wrist. "Darn, there is no answer."

Ash, after hearing them say the name Optimus, quickly pulled out his cell phone and contacted Thomas.

"Thomas, have you ever heard of a being known as Optimus?" Ash asked when Thomas answered.

"I heard of him through a TV show," Thomas replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well three kids named Coby, Bud, And Lorie mentioned him as they came in and I was curious," Ash answered.

Ash got concerned when he heard Thomas swear fluently in ten different languages including Ancient Egyptian and Italian.

"Those three kids are supposed to be in their world. How they ended up here I have no idea," Thomas said once he calmed down.

"You said that there are only 5 heart cards if I am recalling the memory right," Ash commented. "Is there another card we have to worry about?"

"No," Thomas replied. "Make contact with them and see if you can't get them back home with out too much trouble."

Suddenly there was a crash and a sound of laser bolts outside the store. Ash closed the phone and raced outside with everyone else to see a copy of Dark Graymon battling Megatron with a burning passion, Literally! It was not long before the dark incarnation of a Graymon was deleted and Megatron noticed the three kids.

"So, I finally have my chance to destroy you," Megatron said as he stared straight at Coby, Bud and Lorie.

While all of this had been going on, Ash had been thinking fast about what he could do. Now he sprang in to action and released Charizard from his pokeball.

"CHARIZARD, FIRE A FLAME THROWER AT THAT HUGH METAL BULLY!" Ash yelled.

Charizard complied and hit Megatron side long with the blast.

"What?" Megatron asked incredulously.

"I will not let you harm these kids," Ash said firmly as he placed himself in front of Coby, Bud, and Lorie. "Charizard stop your flame thrower."

Charizard stopped his attack and landed next to Ash, leering at Megatron as he did.

TOBECONTINUED TOBECONTINUED TOBECONTINUED TOBECONTINUED

Star Holder Commander: So, what? I did not say what enemy would reappear or from what world. But anyways, how will this show down end up? Will, Ash's locked talents be unleashed? Will the blue heart card come to his rescue? Who knows?

Ash: You know what will happen right?

Star Holder Commander: No I don't.

Ash: (Anime style collapse)

Charizard: (Mind to Mind) Commander, you might want to get him back before the next chapter. If he is out cold then those kids will be almost defenseless.

Star Holder Commander: So what? He will be back. He is just taking a siesta after all. If he sleeps off the shock of my revelation he might not be as hostile to me when we resume.

Charizard: (Mind to Mind) Ok, if you say so.

Star Holder Commander: Please Read and Review and join us for part two of this battle between the worlds.


	8. Megatron Attack Part Two

New Place, New Time: Heart of Worlds

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog or the Transformers Cybertron. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh, and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had not only a hard time getting this edited, but I had lost interest, lost my old files, and had to figure out where I wanted to start from. Yes, the usual excuses.

Star Holder Commander: So, Three heart cards have been found and one remains: in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, the quest continues.

Ash: (groaning) oh boy. What happened?

Star Holder Commander: You fainted when I replied to your question last chapter.

Ash: OK. So what happens now?

Charizard: (mind to mind): we get back in the battle. That idiot (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) Megatron might have cronies.

Star Holder Commander: Right, TO BATTLE!

Rest of Cast: (Sweat Drop Anime Style)

Place: Outside of Trading Card Shop somewhere in New York

Time: 09:40, Tuesday

Suddenly there was a crash and a sound of laser bolts outside the store. Ash closed the phone and raced outside with everyone else to see a copy of Dark Graymon battling Megatron with a burning passion, Literally! It was not long before the dark incarnation of a Graymon was deleted and Megatron noticed the three kids.

"So, I finally have my chance to destroy you," Megatron said as he stared straight at Coby, Bud and Lorie.

While all of this had been going on, Ash had been thinking fast about what he could do. Now he sprang in to action and released Charizard from his pokeball.

"CHARIZARD, FIRE A FLAME THROWER AT THAT HUGH METAL BULLY!" Ash yelled.

Charizard complied and hit Megatron side long with the blast.

"What?" Megatron asked incredulously.

"I will not let you harm these kids," Ash said firmly as he placed himself in front of Coby, Bud, and Lorie. "Charizard stop your flame thrower."

Charizard stopped his attack and landed next to Ash, leering at Megatron as he did.

"You insolent little (beep)!" Megatron shouted. "you will pay!"

"Not on your life you hunk of junk!" Ash shouted back even as he began to glow in a very familiar light.

"What is happening?" Coby asked out loud. "I can hear the Omega Frequency."

"We can hear it to," Bud and Lorie said at the same time.

"CYBER WORLD KEY POWER!" Ash roared out is such a loud voice that people all over the city could hear it.

A bolt of light shaped like a Cyber Planet Key but with an image of the Heart Card that Ash guarded on it shot down into Ash's back and displayed it self for only an instant before all of ashes pokeball glowed, as did Charizard.

'Can it be?' Charizard thought. 'the ability that ash has had all along?'

It seemed that Charizard's thoughts were right on the money.

"Merge with me Charizard," Ash said quietly.

'_**yes my master,' **_Charizard spoke into ash's mind.

"I am not your master," Ash said, still speaking quietly. "We are friends."

The light and the Omega Frequency became stronger as Ash and Charizard became one in a burst of light.

"What is this? What is happening?" Megatron asked in astonishment.

The light died and there they were, merged as one being in massive glory.

A body with human like features but more majestic. A body with Charizard like features but more tame.

A scrap of a prophecy created for another world rang through the author's mind about two girls who were merged as one. The author wondered if at the time when he made the prophecy for the other world, if it was also meant in a different way for this one, for once again two beings had merged during a battle in a flash of light.

"I am him and he is me, and we are one," Ash/Charizard said. (A/N: do not Sue me. The phrasing is from Digimon Tamers, the third Digimon series. It is from the episode when Renamon and Rika BioMerge for the first time.)

Everyone was amazed with the new being. Megatron could not believe his optics. Coby, Bud, and Lorie had their mouths hanging open.

"What? Am I repulsive looking?" the mixed being of Ash and Charizard said. "I am just the merged form of Ash and Charizard. My strength has been increased and now I can defend anyone who needs help, like you youngsters for instance."

Coby stepped forward and asked, "What do we call you in this form?"

"Champion," Ash/Charizard said as they launched into the air and charged Megatron.

"IN COMING!" cried a decepticon that was falling out of the air.

Champion did not even look up. All he did was to hold up a single hand. That hand shot off a fire ball that hit the falling decepticon and sent him flying into the Atlantic. (A/N: That was Thunder Cracker for those who did not know. Skybite destroyed him when Thunder Cracker landed in the water . . . on the author's orders.)

Champion laughed a little and then looked at Megatron.

"You are next," Champion said.

Megatron huffed and just said, "Try it if you dare."

To Be Continued To Be Continued To Be Continued To be Continued

Star Holder Commander: (scratching his head) Oh . . . K. I did not think that that was going to happen.

Champion: Oh cut that out. You knew that was going to happen all of the time.

Star Holder Commander: No I think not. I never know what is going to happen. Anyways, please stay with us for the next chapter. The battle will conclude next chapter I promise. But anyways, i want to try my hand at a blooper so here you go.

Blooper from chapter five (during the conclusion of the duel between the boy and the girl)

"Now I draw for my turn," the girl said, bringing the Monster card known as "Dark Terror Susama" to her hand. "Next I will play my "Pot of Greed" to draw two more cards. (This brought "Dark Soul Stealer" and "Heavy Storm", both magic cards, to her hand.) Next I shall play the Heavy Storm that I just drew through Pot of Greed to destroy your Mask and Gravity Bind."

Nothing happened except for some tumbleweeds blowing across the field of play in a light breeze and the two magic/trap cards on the opponent's field stayed firm.

Director: CUT CUT CUT! Ok, who messed around with the wind blowers?

Raven from Yu-Gi-Oh Forever and Yu-Gi-Oh Eternal is in a closet laughing silently while pocketing a remote to the Wind Blowers.

Star Holder Commander: Please Read and Review people. No flamers aloud!


	9. Megatron Attack Part Three

New Place, New Time: Heart of Worlds

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog or the Transformers Cybertron. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh, and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had not only a hard time getting this edited, but I had lost interest, lost my old files, and had to figure out where I wanted to start from. Yes, the usual excuses.

Star Holder Commander: So, Three heart cards have been found and one remains: in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, the quest continues.

Raven (Yu-Gi-Oh Forever): (checks out side of his closet) 'Ok, the coast is clear'.

Star Holder Commander: (whispering in raven's ear) You really should be in your own world.

Raven: (also whispering) I know but I could not resist, plus, even if it is a plot device to have Kari's Asthma activate it is still wrong.

Director: All actors to the set. We are about to get started.

Megatron: Finally! I was rusting waiting for us to get started again.

Champion: Don't be too eager. Good always wins you know.

Raven and Star Holder Commander: (falls over anime style after over hearing that conversation)

Raven: Get started. I will just hide here till the end of this chapter.

Star Holder Commander: Good idea, Raven. You do that while I write this.

LORDHAVEMERCY CRISTHAVEMERCY LORDHAVEMERCY

Place: Outside of Trading Card Shop somewhere in New York

Time: 09:45, Tuesday

"CYBER WORLD KEY POWER!" Ash roared out is such a loud voice that people all over the city could hear it.

A bolt of light shaped like a Cyber Planet Key but with an image of the Heart Card that Ash guarded on it shot down into Ash's back and displayed it self for only an instant before all of ashes pokeball glowed, as did Charizard.

'Can it be?' Charizard thought. 'the ability that ash has had all along?'

It seemed that Charizard's thoughts were right on the money.

"Merge with me Charizard," Ash said quietly.

'_**yes my master,' **_Charizard spoke into ash's mind.

"I am not your master," Ash said, still speaking quietly. "We are friends."

The light and the Omega Frequency became stronger as Ash and Charizard became one in a burst of light.

"What is this? What is happening?" Megatron asked in astonishment.

The light died and there they were, merged as one being in massive glory.

A body with human like features but more majestic. A body with Charizard like features but more tame.

"I am him and he is me, and we are one," Ash/Charizard said. (A/N: do not Sue me. The phrasing is from Digimon Tamers, the third Digimon series. It is from the episode when Renamon and Rika BioMerge for the first time.)

Everyone was amazed with the new being. Megatron could not believe his optics. Coby, Bud, and Lorie had their mouths hanging open.

"What? Am I repulsive looking?" the mixed being of Ash and Charizard said. "I am just the merged form of Ash and Charizard. My strength has been increased and now I can defend anyone who needs help, like you youngsters for instance."

Coby stepped forward and asked, "What do we call you in this form?"

"Champion," Ash/Charizard said as they launched into the air and charged Megatron.

"IN COMING!" cried a decepticon that was falling out of the air.

Champion did not even look up. All he did was to hold up a single hand. That hand shot off a fire ball that hit the falling decepticon and sent him flying into the Atlantic. (A/N: That was Thunder Cracker for those who did not know. Skybite destroyed him when Thunder Cracker landed in the water . . . on the author's orders.)

Champion laughed a little and then looked at Megatron.

"You are next," Champion said.

Megatron huffed and just said, "Try it if you dare."

"Oh I dare Megatron," Champion said with confidence. But then his voice darkened. "However, you remind me of that guy known as Giovanni. He is now being punished for his crimes and I will do the same to you."

Champion charged again and Megatron came forward to meet him in combat. Then a gigantic battle commenced as neither side was willing to give up. Coby, Bud, and Lorie had to hide behind a nearby dumpster for protection as the battle went to a fury never seen before. In what seemed to be a very long time but was only thirty minutes the two combatants brake apart. Both of them were breathing hard and it was a good chance that this battle would end with each of their deaths if this continued.

"ONE LAST ATTACK EACH!" Champion shouted to Megatron.

"AGREED!" Megatron shouted back.

They each got into ready positions and as champion transformed into a massive fireball Megatron charged with sword raised.

"it ends here," Ash and Charizard said together as they blasted upwards in a blaze of fire.

The attacks hit each opponent hard and as Champion went past Megatron he split back into Charizard and Ash. They all stood still and then turned their heads slightly to the side. Then there was an explosion and Megatron was destroyed in a massive ball of electrified fire. It also tore a hole in the air that looked like one of Vector Prime's Space Bridge Gates.

"I guess this is your way home," Ash said as he looked at Coby, Bud, and Lorie.

"Thank you for everything," Lorie said.

"No, thank you," Ash said with a smile. "You helped me to unlock a hidden talent and I will always be here if you need me."

The three stepped into the portal and it closed completely. At that moment Charizard collapsed.

"Are you ok, Charizard?" Ash asked quietly.

"**I will be ok," **Charizard said just as quietly as ash. "**Do not worry. I am just very tired that is all. That was a long battle."**

At that moment all of the rest of the heart card team came around the corner. Ash quietly recalled Charizard back to his pokeball and waited for them to join him.

"We know the way now," Atem said quietly.

"To your world?" Ash asked.

"Yes," was all that Atem said.

ITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIT

Raven: Wow. So that was not very graphic you know.

Star Holder Commander: I know, but I like just letting them think for themselves about what that battle looked like. Anyways, Read and Review please. You do not know how it frustrates me to not have any of you readers reviewing. I need help and you won't give it.

Raven: Yeah, I know.

Star Holder Commander: (his mood takes a dark turn) As for you raven! YOU ARE OUT OF HERE! SAMURI BLAZE BLAST!

Raven gets hurled out of the window when the attack hits. Hopefully he made it back to his own world in at least Three pieces . . . hopefully less.


	10. A Short Stop

New Place, New Time: Heart of Worlds

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog or the Transformers Cybertron. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh, and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I lost my old computer and had to buy a new one so this has been way overdue. Sorry.

Star Holder Commander: So, Three heart cards have been found and one remains: in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, the quest continues.

Star Holder Commander: (Laughing over Raven's situation) Oh boy . . . I hope he gets home, NOT!

Entity of the Nexus: That is very harsh young author.

Star Holder Commander: Look, it is not my fault that Raven tried to interfere with my story.

Entity of the Nexus: Yes it is . . . Can you think of why?

Star Holder Commander: OH . . .

NTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNP

Place: Outside card shop in New York, World Earth

Time: 10:15, Tuesday

"Are you ok, Charizard?" Ash asked quietly.

"**I will be ok," **Charizard said just as quietly as ash. "**Do not worry. I am just very tired that is all. That was a long battle."**

At that moment all of the rest of the heart card team came around the corner. Ash quietly recalled Charizard back to his pokeball and waited for them to join him.

"We know the way now," Atem said quietly.

"To your world?" Ash asked.

"Yes," was all that Atem said.

Place: Unknown

Time: Unknown

_So, you have failed to halt those no good rotten teens from finding all but one of the heart cards?_ Master asked with no emotion what so ever.

_Master, we have tried again and again to stop them but . . ._

_SILENCE! _Master roared out in anger. _We will watch them only. When the time is right we shall strike or not depending on how we feel. _(Chuckles with a very dark laugh)

Place: Yu-Gi-Oh World Clock Square, Domino City

Time: 00:00, Friday

The square was at peace. Everyone was asleep and no mystical issues had happened for quite some time. And but for something that would be happening at the stroke of midnight in ten seconds, everything was as usual. As the clock ticked its way to end Thursday and to start Friday, no one knew that something would be, "materializing?"

BONG . . . BONG . . . BONG . . .

"OUCH . . . . . . . . !" split the air as a group of people and creatures materialized in midair and well . . .

"OK!" Yugi shouted. "WHAT THE FREAK HAPPENED!?"

"Calm down," Thomas admonished. "I think we were trapped in that transit for a really long time."

Kari noted the time and mentioned, "You know what? It is midnight now."

"It is?" Ash questioned as he looked at his watch. "Your right and it is Friday as well. We were stuck for three days."

Pete shook his head and remarked, "Well, I guess we need to find some place to stay."

"_That will be easy," _Atem mentioned silently to Yugi. _"We are home after all."_

"_Your right, Atem" _Yugi replied in the same mode. "Hey guys, you can all stay at my place."

'_Oh boy,' _Atem thought to himself. _'This might not go well.'_

Place: Moto Game Shop, Domino City, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 00:15, Friday

It went well . . . during the walk anyways. When they got to the game shop it was a different story.

"What?! Grandpa is off on an expedition?"

Yugi was flabbergasted. The last time they were there everything was ok.

"Does the note indicate where they went?" Gatomon questioned as she watched the street.

"_Yugi, I see that Grandpa left a note on the bottom of the sign in his own handwriting," _Atem Mentioned.

"_What?" _Yugi asked.

"_Yes. It says that he has gone to Egypt to examine a new tomb that was found up there."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"So, what's next?" Ash questioned.

"We have to get to Egypt," Yugi whispered almost to himself.

"Did you say something, Yugi?" Kari asked.

Yugi did not reply. Thomas looked at him but said nothing. Everyone looked at him and they wondered what he had said, but Yugi had gone deep in thought. He fingered his deck. In truth he was consulting his duel monsters about what course to take. In particular he was consulting the Dark Magician.

"_So what are you suggesting?" Yugi questioned._

"_Use the power of the staff and of us to get to Egypt," the Dark Magician replied. "The power that you have within you should be enough."_

"_Are you sure?" Yugi countered. "If it should fail and we get stuck . . ."_

"_It will work," Dark Magician interrupted. "Have faith. Your grandfather told you to trust the Millennium Puzzle and you have trusted in us when you duel. Trust us now."_

"_All right," Yugi said with a sigh._

"Um . . . Yugi?" Pete asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi said as he pulled out the Millennium Staff.

The Staff and Yugi's deck started to glow.

"Ok?" Pikachu squeaked almost talking in Pokémon again.

Power built up. Yugi pulled out his Transporter EXE card and activated it with the staff. There was a flash and all was still.

Place: Stone Sanctuary

Time: Unknown

'You have come,' a small feminine voice said out of nowhere.

"We have come," Thomas replied. "However, I do not believe that we meant to come here."

'No, the Powers that Be have deemed that it is time,' the voice replied.

"Uh, Thomas?" Yugi inquired. "Why do those statues look like us?"

The voice spoke up saying, 'They are your hidden talents. They are locked within you and this power is unlocked at the right time. You are an example of this, Ash. Look at the statue that represents him. What is different about it?'

"It is in color?" June questioned with a frown on her face.

'That is correct. As your talents are unlocked so will your statues . . .' the voice replied as it faded away and the team fell into darkness.

NTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNPNTNP

Star Holder Commander: Hope you liked this segment. I have to say thanks to my reviewers and friends who helped me to edit and prepare this chapter.

The voice: So one door closes only to open another one right?

Star Holder Commander: Yes, but where that door leads . . .?

Thomas: I get what you are saying. This story has ended but the next segment has only just begun.

SHC: You are correct. Read, Review and if you don't want to review, just don't. It is all up to you my readers.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME! "NEW TIME, NEW PLACE: HEART OF KINGS" IS JUST AROUND THE BEND! (In a whisper) If I can get it started anyways.


End file.
